Pour une fois, je préfère en parler
by princessed
Summary: Milly et Tamiya font un reportage sur Jim Morales.


Synopsis : Milly et Tamiya font un reportage sur Jim Morales.

Disclaimer : le dessin animé Code Lyoko ne m'appartient pas, pas plus qu'aucun de ses personnages. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette fiction alors pas de procès, s'il vous plait.

_Pour une fois, je préfère en parler_

Milly Solovieff avait calculé sa moyenne plusieurs fois et conclu qu'à quelques points près, elle risquait de doubler. Cela l'inquiétait beaucoup : elle ne voulait pas perdre un an. Sa meilleure amie Tamiya Diop s'angoissait presque autant qu'elle car elle était très attachée à Milly et ne voulait à aucun prix qu'elles soient séparées. A tel point qu'elle avait fini par lui suggérer un petit plan. Pourquoi ne pas faire un reportage sur l'un des professeurs afin de monter dans son estime et gagner quelques points ?

Milly hésita, puis se laissa convaincre. Après mûre réflexion, elles choisirent Jim Morales, estimant que même si il ne remontait pas la moyenne de Milly après cela, elles auraient au moins la satisfaction d'avoir fait un reportage original. Elles le coincèrent dans un coin après un cours d'athlétisme et lui firent leur proposition. Surpris, il accepta avec plaisir mais refusa catégoriquement que l'entretien ait lieu dans son logement. Ils iraient au café du coin, point barre, c'était lui le professeur après tout et il n'y avait pas à discuter ses ordres. Et sa chambre faisait peine à voir mais ça, il préférait ne pas en parler.

C'est ainsi que le samedi suivant, les deux collégiennes se trouvèrent assises en face de leur surveillant de dortoir tout endimanché. Il avait mis son plus beau costume avec sa cravate jaune fluo.

- Solovieff, Diop, je tiens à vous dire que je suis très heureux que vous me consacriez un reportage, annonça-t-il joyeusement. C'est moi qui offre les cafés !

- Heu, c'est gentil, mais Milly et moi, on ne boit jamais de café, s'excusa Tamiya. Rien que du thé ou des céréales pour le petit-déj.

- Ah ? Quand j'étais cuisinier à l'armée, je servais parfois du riz et des œufs brouillés au petit-déjeuner.

- Vous avez été cuisinier à l'armée ? s'enquit Milly.

- J'préfère pas en parler. Garçon ! Un café et deux tasses de thé pour les petites ! Et des petits gâteaux ! Par quoi vous voulez commencer ? s'enquit-il.

- On aimerait savoir comment vous avez décidé de devenir prof de gym, annonça Milly tandis que Tamiya réglait son caméscope.

- Eh bien, tout a commencé à l'époque où je travaillais à la cour d'appel de Paris.

- Vous étiez juge ou avocat ? demanda Milly, surprise.

- Eh bien non, pas vraiment, mais sans moi, personne n'aurait pu travailler, expliqua Jim en pensant aux heures passées à balayer la cour. A l'époque, je connaissais personnellement Maître Corbeau. Il a vu un grand potentiel en moi et il m'a proposé de m'aider à avancer dans ma carrière. (_Il lui avait proposé un poste en tant que cireur de parquets_). Grâce à lui, j'ai évolué au milieu de ce milieu très impressionnant jusqu'au jour où le drame a eu lieu. J'ai dû m'enfuir aux Etats-Unis.

- Le drame ? s'enquit Tamiya, impressionnée, en filmant les tasses sans le faire exprès.

- Oui, le drame. (_Jim avait renversé un gobelet de café sur la robe d'un juge irascible qui l'avait fait virer._) Aux Etats-Unis, j'ai travaillé dans le milieu du cinéma (_comme coursier_). J'y ai même rencontré la belle Marilyn.

- Marilyn Monroe ?! s'exclama Milly.

- Solovieff, enfin ! Marilyn Monroe était déjà morte bien avant ma naissance ! Est-ce que j'ai l'air si vieux que ça ?

La rouquine rougit, baissa les yeux, attrapa l'assiette de petits gâteaux et la tendit au surveillant de dortoir qui se servit et mâchonna bruyamment. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

- Ah, des vrais biscuits… dit-il rêveusement, la bouche à moitié pleine, tandis que les collégiennes se servaient à leur tour. Ça m'a manqué quand je vivais aux Etats-Unis. Je vous disais, j'y ai rencontré Marilyn Garbo, la célèbre chanteuse de music-hall. Elle y tournait « _Certains l'aiment froid_ » avec Jane Rousselle, dont j'étais l'assistant sur le tournage. Il y a eu des accidents pendant le tournage et j'ai risqué ma vie à plusieurs reprises…

Jim ferma les yeux, repensant à ce robinet qui fuyait qu'il avait réparé pendant des heures, s'enrhumant à force de rester les pieds dans l'eau. Impressionnées, les collégiennes le regardaient avec des yeux ronds.

- Vous êtes sorti avec cette actrice ? s'enquit Milly.

- Heu, non, elle préférait les femmes. Elle a même failli se faire virer d'Hollywood à cause de ça. J'ai dû prendre sa défense plus d'une fois. J'ai fini par l'épouser, un mariage blanc, pour sauver sa réputation car les gens étaient homophobes à l'époque ! Je vous montrerais bien les photos du mariage mais je les ai perdues lors de la grande inondation, quand les chutes du Niagara ont débordé. Toujours est-il que nous sommes restés amis jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Enfin, la pauvre a fait une dépression quand elle a perdu sa Rolls et a dû aller en hôpital psychiatrique, où j'ai travaillé.

- Vous avez travaillé dans un hôpital psychiatrique ?

-J'préfère pas… j'préfère en parler ! Il y avait des gens fous, comme cet hypoconzophrénique qui chantait comme une baleine, et c'est là que j'ai appris cette maîtrise de moi en toutes circonstances que j'ai encore aujourd'hui. Le cuisinier était un proche du président, il m'a introduit à la maison blanche, où j'ai aussi travaillé. C'est là que j'ai retrouvé Bellange.

- Qui ? s'enquit Tamiya.

-Un garçon que j'avais déjà rencontré au collège. Déjà à l'époque, je ne pouvais pas le supporter. Un petit à lunettes, nul en sport mais bon partout ailleurs, le chouchou des profs, et méprisant avec tout le monde. Comme Bellange et moi, ça ne collait pas, je suis retourné dans l'hôpital psychiatrique.

Les petites journalistes ne purent s'empêcher de penser que ce Bellange ressemblait beaucoup à Jérémie Belpois, à ceci près que Jérémie était un intello « correct », qui ne méprisait personne. On savait peut-être enfin pourquoi M. Morales avait tendance à s'acharner sur les intellos : il avait souffert à cause de l'un d'eux. Elles tenaient le scoop du siècle !

- Vous avez revu ce Bellange ? demanda Milly.

- J'préfère pas en parler. J'ai économisé pour rentrer en France car qui veut voyager bien ménage ses fractures. J'ai travaillé comme toiletteur de chiens sur le bateau qui m'a ramené en France. Et c'est même là que j'ai fait la toilette de Lassie, qui venait de tourner son dernier long métrage. Son dresseur et moi avons tout de suite sympathisé. Il me faisait parfois promener son bouledogue sur le pont du bateau et même que j'étais le seul à pouvoir courir derrière ce chien sans lâcher la laisse et sans m'essouffler. C'est là qu'il m'est venu l'idée de préparer les Jeux Olympiques.

- Vous avez fait les Jeux Olympiques ? s'exclama Tamiya.

-En 1983. Après tout, tout va très bien à qui sait se détendre. A l'entraînement, j'avais fait un très bon score au 4 fois 50 mètres, mais j'ai dû renoncer après m'être fracturé un neurone. La convalescence a été longue et difficile et à la sortie, j'ai rencontré le célèbre groupe de rock « _Pifomètres Brothers_ ». Ils m'ont engagé comme tromboniste et nous sommes partis en tournée.

- Dans toute la France ? murmura Tamiya, incrédule.

- Dans toute la Creuse, c'est déjà pas mal. Et on est même allés dans le Gers ! Sans moi, le groupe aurait périphériclité. Au retour, le guitariste, le chanteur, le batteur et le clavier ont tous décidé de faire une carrière solo et je suis allé à Kadic, où je travaille depuis ce jour. J'ai encore mon trombone, si vous voulez, je peux vous jouer un petit morceau quand on sera rentrés.

Les deux copines échangèrent un long regard.

- Oui, dit Milly. Mais tout ce que vous nous avez raconté, c'est vraiment extraordinaire. On aimerait avoir des preu… des souvenirs qu'on pourrait prendre en photo, pour rendre ce reportage encore plus intéressant. Vous avez ça ?

- J'en ai plein mes valises mais je préfère ne pas les montrer, éluda Jim. Encore un petit gâteau ?

Dans les minutes qui suivirent, les deux copines supplièrent leur surveillant de dortoir de les laisser regarder ces fameux souvenirs, en vain. Il finit par par déclarer qu'il préférait ne parler de rien du tout, régla les trois boissons et les petits gâteaux et partit en prétextant un travail urgent. Milly et Tamiya sortirent à leur tour, estimant que la plus grande partie du travail restait à faire. Si elles voulaient faire un beau reportage, elles allaient devoir le rédiger, le mettre en page et bien vérifier l'orthographe.

Jim retourna au collège, alla directement dans le dortoir des garçons, constata avec une pointe de déception que Belpois, Stern et Della Robbia bavardaient dans la chambre de l'un d'eux au lieu de faire leurs fameuses bêtises et se rendit dans son propre logement de service, minuscule et encombré d'objets divers.

Rêveusement, il ouvrit la boîte qui renfermait son précieux trombone à coulisse et considéra la photo des membres du groupe « _Pifomètres Brothers_ » qu'il avait posée sur le dessus. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne les avait plus vus, ses quatre amis. Ils lui manquaient parfois. Mais il avait la satisfaction d'avoir vécu une grande et belle aventure avec eux. Il se rendait parfaitement compte que les élèves le prenaient souvent pour un menteur ou un mythomane mais il s'en fichait. Il n'était ni menteur, ni mytho ; il était Jim Morales.

_La fin._

Notes de l'auteure : vous l'aurez deviné, dans cette fic, Jim raconte souvent n'importe quoi (comme d'habitude). Le nom « Maître Corbeau » fait référence à une fable de la fontaine. Celui de Marilyn Garbo évoque deux actrices légendaires, Marilyn Monroe et Greta Garbo. Jane Russell était la partenaire de Marilyn Monroe dans le film « Les hommes préfèrent les blondes », et le titre « Certains l'aiment froid » est un clin d'œil à « Certains l'aiment chaud », un autre film avec Marilyn. Le terme hypoconzophrénique est une valise des mots hypocondriaque et schizophrénique, deux maladies mentales. Le chien Lassie est un colley, par un bouledogue. Il n'y a pas eu de Jeux Olympiques en 1983. Le 4 fois 50 mètres n'est pas une discipline olympique. Et le verbe périphéricliter n'existe pas, contrairement à péricliter.


End file.
